The talent show
by Banrock The Destroyer
Summary: What's Riku's mysterius talent? Find out in this fanfict!This is a one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I never said that I did. The show the that they are two different lines.

It was a week before the talent show at Destiny High. Everybody was making sure that their talent was going to be the best. Everyone except for Riku. "Why aren't you practicing your talent Riku? The teachers gave us all day." Asked Sora.

"What makes you think that I signed up?"

"I saw you enter your name in the entry box."

"I'm just entering incase it goes really bad and they need some real talent." He then got out of his chair to see what everybody else was doing. Leon was practicing his sharp shooting by shooting floating targets. Yuffie and Aerith were competing together. Aerith was going to be spinning on a disc while Yuffie threw ninja starts and missed. Yuffie was practicing throwing her stars and Aerith was practicing not being afraid of being hit. Sora was going to do a magic show with Kari and Cloud was going to cut spinning plates off of a bamboo stick with out hitting the stick. They were all doing pretty good. "Why did I sign up for this? Everybody's doing great. They don't need back up."

"But this could be your moment to shine and show us what you can do." Riku turned around to see Kari smiling at him.

"Yeah. I guess your right. But look at how great these guys are. They won't probably won't need back up." So at the end of the day, Riku headed home and practiced for his talent. "I hope nobody mess's up." He said to himself, putting the finishing touches on his suit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_It is now the day of the talent show. Riku went to the school wearing a backpack that full of stuff. He was really hoping that he wouldn't have to use that stuff._

Everybody was walking around the school waiting for the show to start. Yuffie was sharpening her knives while Aerith was trying to tell herself that nothing was going to go wrong. Cloud was busy putting plates on bamboo while Leon was making sure that the floating targets were okay. Sora had a tuxedo on and had a wand in his hand instead of a keyblade. When Riku left, Kari walked in and started talking to all of the people who were for sure going to be in the talent show. When she left, she was grinning from ear to ear. So she walked onto the stage and said, "The talent show will now begin!" The crowd applauded. "The order will be as the following. Cloud and his spinning plates, Leon and his floating targets, Sora and his amazing magic, and then Yuffie and Aerith with there human dart board!" So as the talent show began, Riku really hoped that they weren't going to do bad.

And bad they did. He knew that he was going to go up after seeing the first act. Cloud cut the plates, but the parts went flying everywhere. When Leon went up, he missed the target by a hair and accidentally blew up the classroom where his shot did hit, the chem. Com lab. Sora when Sora tried to pull a rabbit out of his hat, he accidentally pulled out a snake and threw it into the audience (They then threw it back up and it landed in his shirt). As for Yuffie and Aerith, lets just say that now Aerith has her ear pierced and Yuffie faints at the sight of blood. After they dragged Yuffie off, the crowd started to boo.

"I hope Kari keeps her end of the bargain." Cloud said to Leon. Riku heard him talking and walked closer.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see what Riku's talent." That's when Riku realized it. That's what Kari was talking to them all about. She was asking them to throw the show to see his talent. That made him so mad that he got an idea. He ran up onto the stage and put on the suit he had made for his act.

"I, Riku, will now need some volunteers." The crowd went silent. Riku looked through the crowd. "You young lady. Come up and assist me. You to young man." The people he was talking to were Kari and Sora.

"Uh, I'd rather not." Said Sora. "Come now don't be shy." Said Riku with a smile. With a snap of his fingers gravity changed around Sora and Kari and brought them onto the stage. Everybody started to clap at this feet of magic.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Kari. "Because you were so desperate to find out what my talent was that you asked every one to throw the show. Did you?"

"Everyone but Yuffie and Aerith agreed."

"We'll now your going to see my talent. Sora," Sora turned towards Riku. "When I stick out my pinky, I want you to sing these lines."

After Riku handed them to Sora, Sora asked, "Sing them?" Riku wasn't listening. "Are you people ready for some talent!" He was talking into the microphone he pulled out of his sleeve. The crowd yelled, "YEAH!" "Okay! Get ready.

"_The seaweed is always greener ," _Sora then remembered what song Riku was singing. Sora had sung it with Aerial once. _" In somebody else's lake. / You dream of going up there/ but that is a big mistake." _

"_Look at all the wonders around you/ right here on the ocean floor/Now tell me seriously girl,"_ He walked up to Kari, _"What more could you be asking for?"_ Riku then pressed the play button on his super small stereo and trumpets and other instruments that went with the song could now be heard. Riku stuck out his pinky.

Now Sora started to sing. He walked up to Kari like the instructions said too and sang, _"Under da Sea/ Under da Sea/ Darlin it's better down where it's wetter/ take it from me! _

Sora continued, _"All they've got up there is sand/ but we have are own crustatieon band. /We've got the spirit/ you've got to hear it/ Under da Sea!" _

Now it was Riku's turn again. _"The fish on the land ain't happy/ cause they is stuck in a bowl. /But the fish in the sea is happy/ because off the waves they roll._

"_The fish in the bowl aren't lucky/ they in for a worser fate. /Cause when the boss gets hungry /guess who's on the plate! " _Riku stuck out his pinky.

"_Under da Sea/Under da Sea/ The newt play the flute/ and the bass play the brass. / Even the sturgeon and the ray/ get the urge and start to play/ We've got the music/ you got ta choose it/ Under the Sea!" _

Riku and Sora were now singing together for the finale. _"That's why it's hotter / under the water/Why we in luck here/ down in the muck here/ Under da Sea!"_

After that the two boys looked at the crowd staring back at them. Everybody then cheered so loud a couple of windows cracked. So the three waved back, got there prize, and then went to the hospital to visit Aerith. "How ya feelin?" Asked Riku.

"I'm okay. I'm just mad that I couldn't see your performance. You must've been great."

Sora put his hands behind his head. "It was nothin! Hey, maybe we can do it for you tomorrow."

"Yeah!" Said Kari.

"I don't wanna." Said Riku.

"Please Riku?" Asked Kari, putting on her saddest face. "Oh all right." Said Riku.


End file.
